What happens in Looney Toon land!
by lil-and-sweet
Summary: When a something weird is going on in Looney Toon land, Melanie is sent to help them out. After teaching them something about friendship, love, and learning somethings about herself, Melanie's gonna have a great time in Bugs' town!
1. Chapter 1 I think Ive gone crazy!

_**This is my idea of what would happen if a girl went into Looney toon land. This is NOT a real character. The Looney Toons do not belong to me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: I think I've gone crazy!**

I trudged home through the rain slowly, not looking forward to arriving home. I glanced up at the sky. This was turning out to be just _pleasant! _

We had H.P.E today, and boy, oh boy, was I the most loved person in my class! Being the most clumsy person in my school, I was chosen last again. The team that was stuck with me groaned and moaned as I joined the back of the line. " SHE, shouldnt even be allowed on the team,' Stupid Labinca Jones murmured to her friend, Chelsea, who giggled and threw me filthy looks when the teachers back was turned, "She cant even HOLD a ball without dropping it!"

I sighed out wearily. I was used to all the whispering and giggling behind my back, but why? Why did Chelsea, my best friend for almost 3 years, dump me to hang out with Lab? Okay, so Lab was the most beautiful, richest and popular girl in my class, but Chelsea had agreed with me that Labinca was the most snobbiest person on the planet, if not the whole universe! I guess being popular changes people.

Kids in my class thought of me weird. I have to say, its almost impossible not to disagree with them, since being called that to my face on frequent occasions. But still, I thought with a tears pricking the corners of my eye, is it right to call someone weird, just because their a fan girl of the wrong thing? Its not fair! But life, I argued in my head, IS-INT fair...

Most girls my age were fan girls of Twilight, anime or anything to do with vampires. Its just so...CLICHE! I mean, who wants to be like everyone else? Its okay to be (dare I say) different? Who cares about what you like, what religion you support, where you come from, or whats your idea on politics. Well, obliviously the kids at my school care.

I squinted through the fog the rain was creating, I could just make out the signpost saying "Creature-wood avenue". I thought it was a cute name when we first moved here from Australia, but now, it just seems weird.

All of a sudden, something pooped into my head; Bugs Bunny. I had no idea how he got in there he just did. Usually when I was bored or upset, he just went POOF into my head. A few of his gags came into my head; Him dressing up as a girl to woo Elmer Fudd, him giving Elmer Fudd a haircut, digger really really long rabbit holes, him doing the "Duck season Rabbit season" gag, and, of course, his opening munching on a carrot saying "Eh, whats up doc?"

All of a sudden I remembered a episode where he was singing something. Without thinking, I stared up into the sky and started to sing my song;

_When I need you, your here  
Your my clown to laugh at, when I'm down...  
the song that's always playing in my head...  
the guy that I can laugh at  
who makes the moment last forever  
my hero and my sunshine in the rain._

_So, please don't ever leave me darling  
your a special part of my life,  
the thing that always keeps my going  
takes me right out of my strife  
and if you leave my sweetheart  
I don't know what I'd do...  
cause baby doll, my sweetheart,  
I'm a special part of you._

A guy who was watering his garden paused and started at me, alarmed. Oh great, now he thinks your mental. I grinned at him sheepishly and took of running for my house.

The truth is, I invented that song, and added lines on to it, since I was 6. Its a pretty long song, but that's just the first two verses. When I was 6, you see, that's when I first started my addiction to the Looney Toons. That's what I'm a fan girl of.

It must seem kind of weird, seeing a girl my age squeal every time she sees Bugs Bunny, but hey, I cant help it. I love the Looney Toons, and nothings gonna change that.

"MELANIE ROCHELLE BARAOCHE!" My mother, who was wearing a apron and holding a cookie batter smeared spatula, screamed at me fiercely from our front porch. "What are you doing in the rain, girl? You will catch a cold! Now get inside and set up the table, before the end of the world!" Then she stomped back inside. I skirted up the steps, slipping on the wet wood, and stumbled through our front door, panting and dripping. My dad, lifted his head from the newspaper, growling as he noticed the puddle I was making on the floor.

"Sorry, dad." I whispered, reaching for a towel to clean up the wet patch which was slowly spreading across the tiles. He grunted and went back to reading the advertisements. Oh, wow, grunt! What a lovely way to say hi!

After I'd finished cleaning up, I quickly placed cutlery and plates on the table. After I'd done that, I changed into a warm jumper and pants. Then, I grabbed a towel and dried my hair quickly. So, you can imagine my relief when I finally collapsed on my bed in my basically cupboard sized bedroom. I gazed up at the ceiling sleepily, seeing Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Wil E. Coyote, Road Runner, and other characters atring down at me. They were just pictures, but to me, they were real.

"MELANIE!!!!" My mother screeched up at me.

"Yes mum?"

"Go outside and put this garbage away. NOW!!!"

I groaned and pushed myself up of my comfy bed, and trudged down the stairs into the kitchen. My mum trusted the garbage at me rudely, and pushed me out the door.

I tripped down the stairs into the mud, landing on my backside. OW. I stood up, trying to brush some mud off my pants. I had just put the garbage in the bin, and was about to go back inside when I heard a voice.

"Pssssttt!!! PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" A voice hissed at me. I turned and looked around. It was coming from the road.

"In 'ere!" I noticed a manhole in the middle of the road shift a little. Not thinking twice, I went and squatted down near the man hole, peering at it carefully. I could have sworn it sounded like Bugs Bunny...

"H..hello?" I said nervously to the man hole, feeling stupid.

" Eh, whats up doll?" Okay. I was hallucinating. Ive finally gone mad. I stood up to leave.

"Hey, where you goin doll?"

"Back inside." I replied to the manhole. "Your not speaking to me. I am just going mad. Not unusual."

"Eh, I wouldn't do that doll..."

"And why not?" I said, turning back to the manhole and sitting down beside it again.

"Because, I was wondering, are you Melanie, doll?"

"Yeah, Melanie Rochelle Baraoche if that's who your looking for."

"Wow! What a mouth full!" The manhole said, laughing.

"Yes, it is, is-int it?" I giggled. Wait, what was I doing? Was this the manhole talking or...Bugs Bunny? "Um, so, why do you want me again?"

"Oh, er, I better explain that in, ere!" and a gloved hand reached out and pulled me into the world below. All I can remember was me screaming, a strange tingling sensation, the, silence.

_________________________________________

Ow! Aw gezz! My arm was hurting heaps! More than that time in dodge ball when I was bombarded with balls! I tried to sit up, but my body didn't react. I didn't really do anything for a moment. Then I remembered what happened! Oh god! I'm in a coma! But, for a coma, this is pretty relaxing. A car must have hit me while I was talking to the manhole...wait! The manhole. Okay, the car explains me feeling dazed, but nothing explains the hand.

Then, I heard something. It sounded like voices. They sounded pretty far away at first, then they got clearer. I could understand what they were saying now. I heard a sweet, girls voice.

"Aw, Bugs! The man asked you to bring her down her safe and sound! Not knocked out..."

"It wasn't my fault! The poor t'ing got knocked out when we were fallin!" There was Bugs Bunny's voice again! And didn't that girl call her Bugs? I listened harder.

"Right. I told you to let me handle this!" Wait! Wasn't that Daffy Ducks voice? Oh my god! What was going on?!

I found control of my body. Well, my hand. I moved my fingers a little and sighed. Well, that means I'm not knocked out. I heard a gasp of voices from all around me.

"Oh! Shes waking up!" The voices gasped again.

"Oh guys! Spread out, spread out! Your gonna scare her!" Bugs (well that's who I assumed it was...) scolded. There was a shuffle of feet and murmurs. I pushed myself up, my eyes still closed. My arm felt immediately better as I sat up, rubbing my head. "You OK, doll?"

I slowly opened my eyes, and yelped. Well, okay I screamed.

Well, what would you do if you opened your eyes and you were surrounded by Looney Toons? Bugs was right up at my face, so that also added to the shock. Everyone jumped back in alarm. I gazed around at them, terrified. Road Runner was near my left shoulder, looking at me with a completely adorable, but startled, look on his face. I couldn't help myself. "Aw!!!!" I cooed at him.

"Meep meep!" He, well, meeped, and pushed his head against mine, almost knocking me over. Then he stuck his tongue out into a doofy grin and ran around the group that was formed around me. I couldn't help giggling. Everyone breathed out happily, obliviously grateful that I wasn't scared. I noticed that Wile Coyote was standing on my right, smiling down at me. Then, Lola Bunny, who was probably the girl voice, came and sat down next to me.

"You OK?" She asked kindly.

"I'm fine," I replied slowly, sitting up onto my knees. "I guess its just not everyday you wake up face to face with Bugs Bunny." Everyone chuckled.

Bugs came and sat down next to me. "Eh, sorry for scaring you back there doll! It was rude to pull you down an, eh, manhole, but we needed to get you down here as soon as we could!" The other Looney Toons muttered in agreement.

"You can say THAT again!" Daffy hissed, before storming off in the other direction. I looked after him in concern. Wow. Concern for a cartoon character.

"Aw, he'll be fine!" Bugs reassured me, twiddling my blond curly hair in his gloved hand.

"Bugs! Leave her hair alone!" Lola teased him playfully, sitting cross legged next to Bugs. Then she turned to me. "Did Bugs explain why we needed you?"

"Um. No, but he mentioned it. Why?" I said curiously. Then I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned just to be face to face with Pepe Le Pew, who came and sat on my lap. I stared down at him. He stared back at me. Then grinned sheepishly.

"Eh, do you mind madame?"

"Not at all." Then he lay back and started to sleep. "Okay..." I turned back to Lola Bunny.

"Aw Bugs, you didnt tell her!" She was scolding Bugs, hitting him on the back of the head.

"I was getting to it!!" He whined.

"Well explain it now."

"Okay okay, keep your tail on!" He handed me a letter. "This should explain everything, doll."

I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Miss Melanie Baraoche,_

_Firstly, welcome to Looney Toon land! That is, if you have arrived yet. We are sorry for any disturbances created in your daily life in anyway in your travels or arrival in Looney Toon land._

_Now, you are probably wondering why we have brought you to our humble home. We are being caught in some disturbances in the natural balance of our home, and after some research, we see you are perfect to help us discover who or what is causing these disturbances. For about a month now, Looney Toons have been disappearing all over the land. about 8 Looney Toons in counting have gone missing, including Yosemite Sam, and Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in Mexico. We have had countless cartoons try to figure out what has happened to the missing Looney Toons, all discovered to have gone missing themselves._

_That's where you come in. We believe that the attacker does not have any want for humans, but only cartoon characters. Since, you are a person with the knowledge of Looney Toons, as well as a great fan (Thank you!), we think that you would be able to help us uncover the mystery of the missing Looney Toons! _

_Here are some instructions to help you uncover the mystery:_

_1. If you station your self to watch a Looney Toon preform their duties each day, any sign of abnormality of thw work would be useful information. It would be wise to shift Looney Toons each day._

_2. Staying in Looney Toon land until you uncover the mystery would be useful also! Sorry if this makes any more disturbance in your daily life._

_3. Have fun! As serious as we are about the mystery being uncovered, Looney Toon land is a wonderful place to be! You are a young child, ad almost anything is possible here!_

_We hope you enjoy your stay,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_The director._

I finished the letter and looked up and around at all the Looney Toons. They had concerned, but happy looks on their faces. These guys REALLY DID need me. Road Runner was back, and looking at me with a sad and, yet again, adorable look on his face. I carefully stroked his head, making him smile and close his eyes dreamily. "I'm gonna help you guys. I cant let you guys go missing. I'm your biggest fan." I said to Bugs sweetly.

Bugs and the other Looney Toons cheered, some of them hugging each other and crying with joy. Lola, Bugs, Wile, Road runner, and Pepe (who must of woken up when everyone was cheering) hugged my cheerfully in a bone crushing, but sweet, hug. I was gasping for breath by the time they backed off, but I was happy that they were pleased.

And, I cheerfully thought, if your lucky, you might just get someones autograph!

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm gonna be writing HEAPS more chapters, so this aint the end!And Melanies gonna have heaps of fun in Looney Toon land, I can tell you that! :]**


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing with the desert dogs

**OK. I had heaps of fun writing this. The chapter title may sound corny, but it just gives you a brief description of what happens. AND I do realize that I spelt Looney Tunes with TOONS but I'm just to bothered to change it now, you know? Melanie is an OC. Looney Tunes belong to Warner Bros. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Dancing with the desert dogs.

After the Looney Tunes FINALLY stopped celebrating, Lola and Bugs took me back to Bugs house, which was a really big rabbit hole. Road Runner must have taken a liking to me, because he followed us inside and kept on following me. A few of the other Looney Tunes piled in too.

"Wow." I breathed, looking around Bugs' home," How long did it take you to make this?"

"Oh, about 3 days."

"Seriously?" I giggled. Things must be easier in Looney Tune land than I thought! Then i remembered my home. My parents. My school.

Lola was thinking along the same lines as me. "Do you think your parents will miss you?" She asked quietly, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"How long will I have to stay here anyways? In Looney Tune land?" Road Runner put his head on top of my head.

"About a month. 3 months at the most. As long as it takes for you to work out this mystery."

"YES!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. "Oops." I giggled nervously. I had a habit of embarrassing myself when it wasn't necessary.

"Aw man. Who let the fire siren in?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Daffy leaning in the door way. He made a beeline for me. "Sorry I stormed off before Melanie." He muttered to me. I smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter! I'm gonna help you guys anyways." I replied hugging him. He tensed up at first, but then hugged me back. I realized how tall everyone is. I was pretty tall, but Daffy had to be at least a foot taller. "By the way," I said pulling away, "Call me Mel." He chuckled and nodded.

"So, in our world its about the mornin, doll." Bug explained, making my attention shift back to him. The other Looney Tunes nodded and murmured in agreement. "And, I sorta read the letter, so I know that the editor wants you to hang out with one of us each day. So, who will it be?" Everyone stared at me.

"Um. I have to choose..now?" They all nodded, even Road Runner, who I expected had no idea what I was saying. I looked at everyone thoughtfully, then did some quick calculations in my head.

_OK. Lets think about this. We need to watch a Looney Tune that is most vulnerable. Think, which Looney Tune is out in the open, and has the most vulnerability to attacks? Maybe...Wile?_

I turned my head and looked at Wile. I tried to stuffle a laugh.

Wile was doing the puppy dog pout, and very well too. I was an expert at doing it, so I knew that he was around intermediate class. He had the huge eyes, the adorable expression, and the bottom lip stuck out too. Very well done. But the funniest thing was seeing Road Runner imitate him right next to his head. And, Oh my god, seeing Road Runner with huge eyes was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I giggled uncontrollably for a minute. Lola noticed what I was looking at and started to giggle too. When I had calmed down I turned to Bugs.

"I think i should hang out with Wile. And Road Runner." I said. Wile cheered silently (I don't know how but he did) and Road Runner ran out the door and ran off into the distance.

"OK, but it would be easier to hang out with Wiles, or you will have to be running around the whole day." Lola said, handing me a cap and a bottle of water. "Its also hot out in the desert, so I don't think you will want that jumper." I nodded and pulled it off.

"Oh yer! We forgot to tell you. If you spin around while imagining what you want to wear, you'll automatically have it on. Its one of the perks of living here.

"Wow! OK ill try it out..." I imagined wearing a white singlet, some 3 quarter jeans, and trainers. Then I spun around. It felt like I spun around 100 times, cause I was a bit dizzy after wards. I fell into Wile, who helped me up. I looked down, and I had on exactly What I imagined I wanted to wear. "COOL!"

"OK, have fun Mel!" Lola said cheerfully, hugging me. "And take care of her Wile!" Wile gave a mock salute, held my hand and led me out the door.

_____________________

It took about 5 minutes to get to the desert area, and at least 30 seconds to climb up the rocks onto a cliff side. Wile let go of my hand and went off to work on a trap. I went and sat on a cool rock in the shade, fanning myself with the hat. Lola was right, it WAS hot out here. But luckily I was Australian, so I wasn't dieing of thirst. I hugged my knees and watched Wile do his work.

He worked quickly. And really confidently. You would think that after being blown up about 100 times that he would have realized whats about to happen. Obviously not, I thought gleefully as the trap blew up in his face. His ears drooped a bit, but he kept on working on his trap. I felt proud of him. It was really an honor to be here, as well as watching him make a trap. The same as every other invention he had, it was made by Acme. And, like every other invention made by Acme, it blew up.

I noticed after awhile that he looked up and into the distance every couple of minutes. "What are you looking at?" I asked him. He threw me a pair of binoculars. I held it up and looked into the distance. In the binoculars, I saw Road Runner speeding down the road, with a huge cloud of dust billowing behind him. I smiled. This was so cool! I was actually watching Wile Coyote and Road Runner do their stuff. LIVE! It was all I could do to stop my self jumping up and squealing.

I watched Road Runner for awhile, him still running. Then, and I don't know how, he noticed me looking. From about 3 kilometers away! He turned and stared at me, still running. Then he gave me a goofy grin and speed off. I giggled and threw Wile back the binoculars. "How did he see me?" I asked him curiously. He shrugged. I definitely had a lot to learn about cartoons. Then he looked into the distance rubbed his hands, and went to the back of the contraption, holding the lever. It was time!

I sat up eagerly on my rock, a huge grin on my face. Road Runner came speeding along the road under the cliff side, and stopped at the pile of birdseed that Wile had put there. He started pecking at it eagerly. Wile chuckled, and then pulled the lever hard. I flinched automatically. Nothing happened. No even a little BOOM. Okay. Road Runner finished eating the Birdseed. Then, in a cloud of dust, he was gone. Poor Wile. He looked upset for awhile. Then he was mad. Steam was actually pouring out of his ears. He stormed up to the front of the trap. Then he tapped it gently.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The machine blew up. Ouch. I squinted and saw Wile standing there, black from the ashes and simmering a little from the tip of his tail. One of his eyes twitched, and then he fell over. I jumped up and ran towards him. His eyes were open, but he looked really badly hurt. I looked around worriedly, then noticed a First Aid Kit sitting next to me. Pure and white, not even singed. Another cartoon perk.

I opened it up and pulled out a bottle of water and a cloth. I started to dampen the cloth. Luckily, a few months ago, I had been to camp, where they taught us first aid and things about living in the wilderness. Coincidence much? I rubbed Wile's face with the cloth, and then rubbed his ears and arms. There were no major cuts, but a few grazes. I cleaned them and wrapped some bandages around them. After awhile I had finished bandaging and cleaning him up. He sat up and waved his arm around. Then he staggered upwards and leaned on a rock. Then he smiled at me. I grinned back and looked pointedly over at his broken trap. "You know, your probably never gonna catch Road Runner..." I explained to him.

He frowned and held up a sign. It said "I have a feeling this time."

"Are you sure? Ive watched every cartoon and in everyone you get badly..."

"I AM SURE! I am Wile Coyote, super genius!"

"So I've heard..." I muttered. He glared at me and rolled his eyes. Okay then. If he wants to get hurt, FINE. Get hurt. I sat back on my rock again and watched him do his thing. My face was burning in anger.

After awhile of watching him I started to calm down. By this time he had a rocket and some bombs. All made by ACME. As I watched him work I started to feel sad. I sighed. I had offended one of my most favorite cartoon characters EVER! Why did I do that? I felt tears come to my eyes. I always cried at stupid moments like this. "Wile?" I called out, sniffing. He turned around angrily. Then he saw my expression.

I had never seen him act like this before. He came and sat down next to me, putting an arm worriedly around me. I turned and rubbed my eyes. "I am sorry that I offended you. You should be able to do what you want. Sorry." I murmured to him. He smiled warmly at me. There was something weird about him. He wasn't like how he was in the cartoons. Then I realized. Most of it was probably an act for the cameras! Sure they have the same focus points that they have in the cartoons, but Looney Tunes have their own thoughts and points on things too. I had never thought about them that way.

He held up another sign, "Doesn't matter. Do you want to help out?"

I rubbed my face again. "Kay." I replied.

So that's how it went on all day. He made an invention, I helped him. When he fell off something or got hurt, I fixed him up. It was fun, but tiring. I was running up cliffs, down cliffs, running around picking up things, passing him tools, carrying things ect. I practicaly collapsed at the end of the day. I was like his personal assistant. Yay! A life long dream came true!

OK, so Road Runner had his fun too. Every time Wile fell off a cliff, he would stand and watch with me. Occasionally he would nudge me with his head or come up behind me and meep. He was definitely the cutest bird thing ever. Well, next to Tweety! There was also strange things about them. When Road Runner stuck out his tounge, the tounge noised in the background. Same for when Wile fell down cliffs. Except it was the falling noise. It was really funny, so I spent part of the day rolling around laughing.

At the end of the day Wile ended up ordering pizza and sitting down next to me, watching the sunset. The sun had a smiley face on it, as well as sunglasses. That wasn't the only thing weird about the scenery. The sky was pink, the cliffs were red, orange and blue, and there were roads running up cliffs, on the sides of cliffs, in midair, over rocks, everywhere! Man, Looney Tune land was definitely the place to come for a holiday. But, ignoring the scenery, the sunset was really, really pretty. And, as crazy as this may sound, sorta...romantic? I had no idea where the hell that came from, but yeah. It was romantic. I also felt really safe around Wile, even if he did get blown up every 10 minutes. He was like a best friend to me, something that I lost a long time ago.

I never wanted that moment to end. Ever.

______________

Around nightfall Wile took me back to Bugs house, where Lola was waiting anxiously near the door for us.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed, hugging me in a vice grip hug.

"Gah! Nice impersonation of my mum...Lola...uh...could..you..let..go?" I squeaked, tapping her on the shoulder. She gigled and let go, letting me lean on the wall and gasp for breath.

"Sorry, you guys have fun?" She asked Wile.

"The best!" I said cheerfully to her. I told her about what had happened that day. She was an excellent audience. She giggled at the funny bits, gasped at scary moments, and nodded when I told her about the pizza.

"Well, It turns out Wile has brains at all." Wile folded his arms and leaned in the doorway. She giggled along with me. "So, no unusual things happened?"

"Putting aside the fact that I just spent my day with a cartoon character, no, nothing weird happened." She laughed again. Bugs came through the door, wearing an apron. "Whats with the apron?" I asked.

"Well, someone gots to be cooking the grub doll." He replied, taking off the apron and hanging it on a hook. Then he pronounced a bowl of salad. "Tadaa!!!! Dinner is served!" Then he looked over at Wile apologetically. "Eh, sorry doc. We would ask you to stay, but I guess you don't like salad.." Wile laughed silently and nodded, gave me a quick hug and ran out the door, shutting it behind him.

Bugs and Lola sat down on the floor, so I joined them. There was no knifes or forks in this meal. It was hands all the way! It was delicious, even if there was way to many carrots. During the meal, he asked about what happened. By the time I had finished my story, all of the salad was gone. Bugs yawned and put his arm around Lola.

"Well, its time you better be going home Lols." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She nodded and got on her knees. Then she gave me another huge hug. "Keep safe." She whispered, before walking out the door. I smiled cheerfully.

"Shes really nice."

"Well, what do you expect, a demon in disguise?" I giggled uncontrollably for awhile. Then he went and turned on T.V. I was really surprised to see the Sound Of Music come on. "Oh, uh, do you by chance wanna watch tis?" He mumbled, embarrased.

"Are you kidding? I love this!" I practically squealed. He laughed. We watched happily, him cracking jokes in bits and mouthing the actors lines. Then he started singing along with the songs. He was actually a really good singer. When I told him that he laughed, insiting that he was bad.

Then the part where the children went to bed came on. I started to sing along to that. At the end of the song, I realised that Bugs was staring at me, with his mouth practically wide open. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Tat was great!" I blushed. "How did you learn to sing like tat?"

"What , badly?"

"No, Mel, tat was good! Do you take singing classes or somethin?"

"Eh, no..."

"Sing somethin else!" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes and started singing the first song that came into my head.

_When your down, and your troubled,  
and you need, some loving care,  
and nothing, nothing is going right  
close your eyes, and think of me...  
and soon, I will be there,  
to brighten up even your darkest night._

_You just call, out my name,  
and you know, where ever I am,  
Ill come running...to see you again,  
winter, spring, summer or fall,  
all you have to do is call,  
and Ill be there,  
you've got a friend..._

"Meep meep!"

"ARGH!" I screamed, and fell of the back of the couch. Bugs cracked up laughing, but got down and helped me up. Road Runner was standing in the corner of the room, blinking earnestly at me. "How did he get in here?"

"Through the window I guess..."

I turned and saw a window open in the corner of the lounge room. "So, he snuck in?" I asked.

"Probably. He does seem to have taken a liken to you Mel." He exclaimed. Road Runner suddenly lay down. For a moment I thought he was knocked out, then I realised he was sleeping. "Eh, I guess hes 'ere for the night." Bugs picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. "I hate to be a kill joy, but I dont think your mum will appreciate me keeping you up late doll." He called, going out of the room.

A few minute later he came back with a few blankets and a pillow. He quickly set up a bed for me and walked out of the room. "Good night!" He yelled.

"G'night!" I yelled back. I did the spin around trick into my pajamas and climbed into my bed on the couch. It was strangely comfortable.

I lay back and looked at the ceiling. My eyes started to close by themselves, but I wasn't asleep. I imagined my parents, walking around the neighbor hood, calling out my name. They would be worried about me. But they had never cared about me before... so what would they be doing? I tried to relax, but I was worried about them. My mum would probably be crying, thinking I had been captured and held for ransom. My dad would have thought I was ran over. I rolled over and over, trying to get images out of my head. Then I remembered my day.

Think about it! I mean, what kid my age gets to say, "I spent my day hanging out with Wile coyote?". NONE! But I can. Even if no one will belive me, Ive had a day with my most favourite, uhhh, things in the whole wide world! And I wasnt hurt or anything, so mum didnt have to worry. "I'm fine mum. Theres no need to worry about me. Same for you dad. Gnight." I whispered into the dark.

Then I feel into an exhausted, but relaxing sleep.

* * *

**OW! My hand is stinging! That was long, but it was fun to write. I have heaps more chapters after this as well. But I'm trying to shorten the chapters because I have another story to write too. Heres some info about it. Its called Spaced Up, my version of a sequel to Space Jam. I'm adding some new characters to it, including Bibi (Who i refuse to give any info about, YET). Its about basket ball as well. So...yay!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
